


Tails

by ikonswhore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe - merfolk, Dominant Erwin Smith, I'll probably add more tags later, Kidnapping, Levi has a slit, M/M, Mating, Mer!Levi, Protective!Erwin, Scent Marking, Scientist Hange Zoë, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Zoe is kinda evil, auditory communication, but he's still male, but not really, curious Levi, kind of, like a vagina, mer!erwin, merfolk, ooc levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonswhore/pseuds/ikonswhore
Summary: She could see them just behind the bushes, a pair of tails. The scientist frowned a little out of pity, for these two were clueless to what was about to happen.





	Tails

**Author's Note:**

> as this is just an intro it's gonna be kinda short, sorry about that :((

Erwin, the 6 foot (7 foot counting his tail) long body of muscle anchored himself up onto the sandy beach, his large hands with claws as sharp as talons dug into the sand and helped him lug himself up and out of the water. 

The huge creature kept the end of his tail in the water to help keep himself from drying out while out in the open. He scented the air for any danger, his gills helping him breathe in the salt stained air.

Once sure that the area was secure he turned his head back to the ocean, blonde hair slightly covering sky blue eyes and thick eyebrows. The giant let out a surprisingly soft croon. 

He watched with gentle eyes at the merman who's head was slightly above the water began to make his way toward him. He clicked a warning to be careful with which the other let out a little snort and rolled his eyes. 

They then both settled down on their backs onto the sand, casually flicking water onto their bodies. The biggest of the two opened his arms for the smaller who complied without hesitation.

Levi, the smaller merman purred in content as Erwin rubbed their scent glands together. Levi sleepily nipped at the others neck, Erwin letting out a rumble in bliss. Before he got a chance to fully enjoy the teasing the other had stopped completely causing a frown to grace Erwin's chiseled features.

He looked down slightly only to see that his little mate had fallen asleep. Smiling softly, it wasn't long before he dosed off as well, sprinking water onto them instinctively.

•••••


End file.
